Error
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Por más que se odie a un padre no se puede hablar mal de él frente a su hijo... eso es un gran error." (Ikki/Mime)


**Disclaimer:** Sigo insistiendo en que no me pertenecen. Ustedes son los que siguen en negación.

 **Comentarios:** Como ya deben saberlo, Mime de Benetnasch Eta e Ikki de Fénix (para abreviar, Ikki/Mime) son mi OTP. Esto lo escribí hace casi… ¿dos años? Y apenas me di la tarea de modificar y corregirlo, ¡uff! No lo quieren ver en el otro foro.

 **Error**

— ¡Y ahora supongo que quieres que me vaya! —respondió el de ojos amatista ofendido por la actitud irracional de su amigo.

— ¡No era eso lo que quería decir, argh! —se apresuró a contestar Ikki intentando que no se fuese Mime de la casa, quería decirle algo importante.

— Entonces será mejor que ordenes tus ideas Kido, ya que ahora has conseguido que haga lo que a simple vista parecía que querías —acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sin darle oportunidad siquiera a Ikki de intentar seguirlo o hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Mime sólo le decía Kido cuando realmente se enojaba con él, y eso eran veces contadas con una de las manos y sobraban varios dedos de esta.

¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo tan mal como para que Mime se indignara y saliera presuroso de su casa?, un malentendido.

Había intentado decirle sobre lo que sentía y accidentalmente mencionó sobre lo que decían sobre su padre.

Claro. El padre de Mime, todo el mundo decía, que era una persona horrible, pero para él que lo conocía bien no podía sino negarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Y qué más hizo?, se le olvido que era lo que le quería decir puesto que había empezado a discutir con Mime sobre lo que pensaba cada uno del padre de este.

¡¿Pero por qué era tan difícil decirle al peli naranja que le quería y ya?! ¿Qué tanto?

Frustrado, pateó la puerta apoyando los puños y la cabeza anegada en ira cerrando los ojos.

Suspiró pesadamente para poder aclararse las ideas y saber qué es lo que había dicho, recordándolo golpeo su cabeza contra la pared.

— ¡Idiota! —mencionó cayendo de espaldas hacía la puerta y escondiendo su cara contra sus manos lo mejor que pudo.

Rápidamente la imagen de su móvil surcó por su cabeza y lo saco del vaquero para localizar al de ojos amatista.

—Vamos, contesta —imploró con el teléfono pegado a su oído, esperando que así lo hiciese. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue el buzón modificado.

—" _Hola, soy Mime, si necesitas algo envíamelo por mensaje. Si eres Ikki, ¡vete a la mierda y no me llames hoy!"_ —a Ikki Le sorprendió el lenguaje que Mime le había dado, eso y el hecho de que hubiese modificado tan rápido el buzón de voz de su teléfono, como si ya lo hubiese visto venir.

—Serás… —murmuró para sí y pensó que sería buena idea dejarlo en paz, tan sólo necesitaba unos días, y de nuevo serían amigos inseparables.

—

Para su desgracia, Mime no le habló durante toda la semana durante el colegio, y eso le preocupo demasiado ya que usualmente se veían mínimo cinco de seis clases de la preparatoria y seguramente tenía que hablar con él en alguna de ellas.

Harto de la distancia entre él y Mime decidió acercarse a él.

—Shun, ¿qué opinas de la gente que habla mal de los padres ajenos? —esa pregunta lo detuvo en seco. Sentía como la indirecta estaba cargada de maldad, que el otro sabía que Ikki iba hacía él y por eso la preguntó en ese momento.

—Supongo que es algo malo, ¿no? —respondió el peliverde sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras.

— ¿Crees que sea lo suficiente como para romper una amistad? —preguntó Mime, esta vez, con preocupación en la voz. No quería perder su amistad con Ikki. Sin embargo, necesitaba darle una lección de modales. Ikki se quedó atento a la posible respuesta que fuese a dar su hermano, si daba una negativa estaba casi seguro de que escucharía como se rompen sus esperanzas de continuar su amistad con el noruego. Si daba una positiva, por fin se confesaría a Mime.

—No estoy seguro de eso. Supongo que deberías preguntárselo —acotó Shun indicándole con la mirada a quien se refería. Ya que sabía que habían estado hablando de Ikki y el simplemente se quedó ayudando al noruego en la plática.

—De acuerdo —suspiró y sin darse vuelta a su asiento respondió frío—. ¿Qué quieres Kido?

—Saber porque estás tan enojado conmigo —respondió sin dudar Ikki. Sin embargo que le llamase Kido le dolía.

—Hablar mal de padres ajenos sin haberles conocido, es algo muy grave —por fin se voltea para asesinarle con la mirada y, a la vez, perdonarle con esta— y no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera, Ikki.

—Intenté contactarme contigo todo el fin de semana y no quisiste contestarme; durante toda la semana ni siquiera me hablaste ni para el taller de periodismo, ¿hasta dónde eres capaz de evadir a alguien cuando estas molesto con esa persona?

Mime se tomó severos minutos para responder. — ¿Recuerdas las veces en las que te imploré dormir en tu casa? —Ikki asintió con la cabeza—. En esas ocasiones estaba enojado con mi padre.

Ikki abrió los ojos por las revelaciones que daba el noruego, eso sin duda era ser extremista, pero no por eso iba a dejar pasar por alto que Mime ya no estaba enojado con él. O, al menos por la manera desenvuelta en la que lo dijo eso parecía.

—Lamento haber hablado mal de tu padre —mencionó cabizbajo por la vergüenza, sin darse cuenta de que no había nadie en esa parte del complejo.

Después de tomarse varios minutos Mime habló con una sonrisa. —Te perdono. Pero sigo sin entender porque hablaste mal de mi padre frente a mí. Sabes que no me agrada, pero no por eso hablo mal de él; es mi padre después de todo.

—No sé por qué lo hice. No había sido esa mi intención el hablar mal de tu padre. Te había invitado a mi casa para poder hablar tranquilamente de un asunto que me lleva girando en la cabeza por semanas, pero al verte todas mis ideas se revolvieron y acabe mencionando lo que la gente dice de tu padre. Nunca pretendí que te molestases y te salieras corriendo de mi casa —observó como Mime se quedaba tenso y encendía su móvil—. ¿Qué haces?

—Cambio mi buzón de voz —contesto tranquilo al tiempo que se acercaba la bocina del teléfono a los labios y presionaba el botón que grababa el buzón—: Soy Mime, deja tu mensaje.

Al momento en el que se quedó grabado el mensaje guardó el móvil en su chaqueta y se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado.

—Vámonos, ya se terminaron las clases después de todo.

— ¿Y tu aire de persona enojada a dónde se fue? —preguntó Ikki analizando la actitud de Mime.

—Se fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habías recibido una buena lección —mencionó alejándose del lugar, dejando a Ikki con las palabras en la boca—. ¿Acaso esperas a que los ángeles caigan del cielo para moverte o qué? ¡Vámonos!

Ikki, ni corto ni perezoso cortó un poco de distancia hasta estar a una distancia prudente de él y caminar a su lado.

— ¿Y qué era lo que querías decirme? —preguntó Mime con la eterna sonrisa que le adornaba la cara e Ikki casi se atraganta con el aire que respiraba y se tuvo que parar en seco para reponerse.

A Mime le dio risa aquel gesto.

Ya que Ikki no sabía cómo decirlo con palabras, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en las cercanías e intempestivamente se acercó a Mime y le plantó un beso que dejó sin aire al noruego.

En principio intentó alejarse pero descubrió que los labios de Ikki sabían tan bien y eran tan adictivos que no se pudo separar hasta que sus pulmones se lo ordenaron y estaba sorprendido de lo acelerado de la acción de su amigo.

—Supongo que eso lo diga todo, ya que no sé con qué palabras decirlo —avanzó sin voltear a ver si es que Mime le seguía. En cualquier caso, Mime se puso a su par y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ikki.

—Qué cansado estuvo el día —mencionó sin retirar su cabeza de Ikki aunque el otro hubiese demostrado inconformidad al caminar con peso muerto en un hombro y en otro no—, ¿sabes qué dejaron de bioquímica?

Ikki se sonrió al escuchar la frase típica de Mime. Tal parece que en la cabeza del noruego algo se desactivaba a la hora de que el profesor dictase la tarea y nunca la escuchaba. Tan típico de Mime.

—Por una vez en la vida, no lo recuerdo —mencionó intentando zafar su hombro de la cabeza de Mime pero este mostró insistencia, es que el hombro de Ikki era demasiado cómodo como para retirar la cabeza de ahí.

— ¡Ay no, el fin del mundo! —exageró Mime moviendo las manos "asustado"—. ¿Y ahora qué ocurrirá con la tierra y la humanidad?

—Estoy seguro de que la tierra y la humanidad sobrevivirán si por un día no recuerdo la tarea. No sobreviven si la olvida Shiryu.

Mime lo pensó unos momentos. Ikki tenía razón en eso.

Y otra cosa en la que tenía razón era que el padre de Mime era un idiota, pero no volvería a admitir eso frente a él. No quería volver a alejarse de su amigo. O bueno… quien fuera su amigo.


End file.
